


Underwater

by noironiric



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Este fic nació a partir de la foto jujae vestidos de policías bajo un mismo paraguas, Jujae ftw, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, los chicoz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: En un día lluvioso, a Jaehyun le toca compartir paraguas con su rival.





	Underwater

Jaehyun podía decir que estaba contento con su vida. Si bien solía quejarse a menudo por el cansancio que le producía trabajar tanto o lo imbéciles que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros, no quería que nada cambiase. Era feliz con su trabajo y con ellos pues, por mucho que a veces se sintiera molesto por la torpeza de sus colegas o el tedio de las interminables tareas en la comisaría, disfrutaba en ese entorno y había hecho muy buenos amigos en aquel lugar. Además, se sentía como en casa allí, y se notaba: era tan bueno en su labor que acabó convirtiéndose en un policía bastante reputado en su zona y era apreciado y respetado a partes iguales por todos, aunque su fama de cascarrabias en ocasiones lo precediera. 

Y sintió que cierto policía que había comenzado a trabajar en su oficina recientemente le había robado el protagonismo. No es que fuera competitivo, pues no creía serlo. Es más, era alguien que no disfrutaba batiéndose en duelo con nadie ¡Y los títulos le daban exactamente igual, siempre y cuando todo se hiciera de forma correcta! No obstante, Juyeon –así se llamaba el muchacho nuevo- había conseguido que lo empezara a ver como a un rival. El hecho de que Jaehyun tuviera sentimientos encontrados hacia este se remontaba a la primera vez que lo vio. Había rumores sobre él, muchos. Que era el mejor de su promoción, que sus métodos eran impecables y, para colmo, que era muy guapo y que tenía una larga cola de admiradores detrás de él. Alguien con tanta fama no podía ser visto de otra forma que como un ególatra con ansias de ser el número uno. Y Jaehyun consideraba que solo podía haber una persona en ese puesto y siempre lo había sido él. Claro estaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie le arrebatase su legado.  
Por otra parte, Juyeon se limitaba a ignorarlo en un principio. No lo hacía a malas, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de la opinión que el otro tenía sobre él. Sin embargo, una vez que se percató de esta, no pudo evitar sentirse del mismo modo y empezar a tratarlo como a un adversario. Por todo competían: por ver quién entregaba antes el papeleo, por ver quién tenía más méritos a su nombre y quién era más querido en la comisaría, uno de manera más activa que el otro. No obstante, a pesar de lo que dijeran las malas lenguas y los cuchicheos de la oficina, no se llevaban mal y menos aún se odiaban, sino que todo se resumía a que no habían intercambiado palabra alguna acerca de algo que no entrara en lo profesional (y para comprobar quién de los dos lo hacía mejor y vanagloriarse por ello luego). Tampoco ninguno de los dos se había encargado de dar el primer paso, ya que ambos eran demasiado tercos para ello. En realidad, las emociones que causaban el uno en el otro no se limitaban a eso y, por tanto, aquello no podía considerarse única y exclusivamente como una rivalidad que podía ser incluso malinterpretada por una enemistad. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, desde que se conocieron no habían sido capaces de quitarse el ojo de encima. En parte era admiración, pero, claro estaba, la admiración no iba sola y les daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. 

Sus compañeros, que en un principio se divertían viéndoles batallar indirectamente, comenzaron a hablar de sus disputas por el trono y lo que podría haber detrás de estas. Entre otras cosas, muchos de ellos recurrían a un refrán que dictaba que, los que se peleaban, se deseaban. Y cosas así fueron las que dieron lugar a que ese par fuera el tema predilecto de los que allí trabajaban, quienes adoraban las reacciones que los dos tenían cuando se hacía referencia a sus posibles sentimientos ocultos. Aunque el más mínimo comentario acerca de lo buena pareja que hacían les fastidiase (sus compañeros no sabían si en serio o solo estaban fingiendo), no parecían tan incómodos con ese hecho. Uno pedía que se metieran en sus asuntos y trabajasen y el otro se limitaba a reírse, ajeno a la idea de si sus colegas solo querían incordiarle o no. De todas formas, otro refrán decía que, entre broma y broma, la verdad siempre asoma. 

Su primera conversación por voluntad propia –las charlas sobre trabajo no contaban- se produjo en una tarde grisácea en la que el cielo decidió que era un buen día para un diluvio. Jaehyun, quien en cuestiones ajenas a lo policíaco, era un caos con patas y no sabía en qué mundo vivía, se dejó el paraguas en casa. Había visto a las personas por la calle con este, y también leyó en algún sitio que llovería, pero estaba tan absorto en su mundo, que se olvidó por completo de coger algo con lo que resguardarse de la tormenta. Rezó por que dejara de llover o, al menos, aminorase hasta el punto de que tan solo chispeara y pudiera volver a casa sin volver empapado. Desgraciadamente para él, el clima se puso en su contra y fue a peor, convirtiéndose el aguacero en tempestad. Tampoco podía quedarse allí hasta que escampara, pues no sabía cuándo sucedería aquello. Tenía que encontrar un medio de regresar sin pillar un catarro en el intento. No podía usar el coche patrulla fuera de su horario y menos aún por motivos personales. Era cierto que había determinadas circunstancias en las que sí lo permitían, pero en un caso como ese no. Solo le quedaban tres opciones: salir corriendo hacia la estación de tren, tomarle prestado el paraguas a uno de sus compañeros –no podía considerarse hurto, solo se adelantaba al permiso de estos- o esperar a que alguien fuera lo suficientemente amable para acompañarlo. Había una concreta que es la que prefería, aunque no era la más moral. 

Se quedó observando el exterior desde la puerta de la comisaría, esperando que llegara alguien pronto o que se detuviera la llovizna pronto. Y su deseo se cumplió, pero no de la forma en que él quería. Un compañero a quien conocía bien tomó uno de los paraguas que estaban en la entrada y lo miró de refilón. El otro, dándose cuenta de esto, le habló.

-¿No te marchas aún?- Jaehyun negó con la cabeza, y siguió divisando el cielo grisáceo y el agua cayendo ininterrumpidamente. Juyeon se le acercó y se quedó a su lado- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la pregunta lo dejó atónito ¿Es que acaso no era bastante obvio, o es que era tonto? 

-Estoy intentando parar la lluvia con el poder de mi mente- el otro, ante tal comentario, se rió. Eso molestó a Jaehyun, pensando que él era la causa de sus carcajadas.

-¿De qué cojones te estás riendo?- el tono gruñón de este hizo sonreír al otro. 

-Creo que vas a tardar un buen rato hasta que lo consigas- al oír eso, sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir ignorándolo, pero Juyeon lo impidió- Solo bromeaba, en el fondo eres divertido- continuó con su labor de pasar de él, pero volvió a hablarle- oye, quería preguntarte algo- Jaehyun asintió, y le permitió hablar- Pareces cansado ¿Estás bien?- su tono, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, no era de burla, sino de preocupación. Comprendía el porqué de la pregunta; se había mirado instantes atrás en el espejo y su cara estaba adornada con ojeras surgidas por el sueño acumulado, las jornadas intensivas y el clima que alteraba su organismo. Y aquello rompió un poco con sus esquemas y la imagen que tenía montada de Juyeon en su mente. 

-Sí, no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Es solo que…- viendo su mirada atenta, la vergüenza se hizo con el poder de su ser, no siendo capaz de decir en voz alta lo que sucedía. Al fin y al cabo, lo seguía considerando su rival y su escasa dignidad se vería afectada- déjalo. No has oído nada. 

-Bueno, me voy entonces- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aunque tardó en hacerlo, lo logró- Jaehyun ¿Has traído paraguas?- una carcajada incómoda fue su única respuesta, pues lo había pillado con creces. Entonces, el otro le extendió el suyo- quédatelo, vivo cerca de aquí y si me mojo un poco tampoco va a pasarme nada. 

-No, espera- se sentía culpable. No le parecía bien que él fuera quien pagase su despiste, por mucho que agradeciera el detalle- no hace falta que me lo prestes, puedo arreglármelas hasta llegar a la estación.

-Te acompaño entonces. 

Si ya la amabilidad del otro le sorprendió, que se ofreciera a ir con él lo dejó fuera de combate. Empezó a pensar que, tal vez, en el fondo era majo y podían llevarse bien. No obstante, creía que lo dicho fue por pura cortesía, hasta que el otro abrió el paraguas y lo rodeó con el brazo, haciendo que fueran innecesariamente pegados pero no tan innecesariamente protegidos. No quería reconocer que el contraste de la temperatura fría de la tormenta ya aminorada y la calidez que el cuerpo de su compañero desprendía le agradaban, ya que tenía una reputación que mantener. En el camino volvió a crecer la intensidad de la lluvia y del viento en un nivel en que no podían ver siquiera hacia dónde andaban, por lo que decidieron refugiarse en un lugar cercano. Había un bar por aquellos lares que parecía decente, por lo que entraron hasta que parase. Jaehyun refunfuñó ¿Por qué todos los planes tenían que salirle mal? Él solo quería llegar a su casa, ponerse el pijama, comer lo primero que pillara del frigorífico y ver la televisión hasta que el sueño pudiera con él y finalmente irse a dormir, y ahora percibía aquel momento como uno muy lejano, teniendo que quedarse en ese lugar con una persona con la que tenía una relación sin catalogar y con quien no sabía si se llevaba bien o no hasta que el clima decidiera dejar de jugar con su paciencia. 

-Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo?- Juyeon se sentó y miró al otro fijamente, como si le pidiera que se le uniera e hiciera lo mismo. Y, en contra de su voluntad, acabó haciéndolo. A lo mejor el otro sí que tenía poderes mentales, porque se negaba a creer que lo hubiera convencido con solo su rostro sereno. Uno que, casualmente, Jaehyun no podía dejar de mirar (porque sus rasgos eran curiosos, nada más). Aquella reunión improvisada comenzó de forma lenta, pues no tenían idea alguna de qué temas abordar, pero acabó convirtiéndose en una muy interesante para ambos policías. Con una carcajada simultánea por el mismo chiste malo, confirmaron que se agradaban el uno al otro. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche se echó sobre ellos y con ella desapareció todo rastro de la tempestad que horas antes los había perseguido. Pero Jaehyun no quería irse, sobre todo cuando el alcohol había hecho que se fijase más aún en ciertos aspectos de Juyeon, como en sus labios curvados. Intentaba no pensar en ellos, pero eso hacía que los observase más detenidamente. También se detuvo en sus ojos profundos, que a la vez eran increíblemente expresivos. No podía negarlo, era muy guapo. Y él mismo también era guapo… ¿Adónde quería ir a parar con esa reflexión? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Cuando pagaron y salieron del lugar, no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza y todo aquello lo condujo a reflexionar acerca de cómo serían los labios del otro. Según lo que podía contemplar, eran finos, pero seguramente blandos. Quizás estuviera disfrutando eso bastante en comparación a lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, sobre todo porque sus pensamientos y su imaginación le pertenecían solo a él y nadie fuera a descubrir lo que había en su mente, ni en qué modo le estimulaba aquello. Puede que fuera el momento para admitir que, tal vez, se sintió atraído desde la primera vez en que lo vio y que su rivalidad fue una tapadera para que nadie hiciera preguntas. Quizás sí que le gustase pero le costase admitirlo. 

Una vez que llegaron a la estación, una idea un tanto arriesgada circulaba por su cabeza. Era viernes y había perdido todo concepto de vergüenza –aunque ya en él no existiera anteriormente- tras unas cuantas botellas de soju, y había determinado que necesitaba probar la boca de Juyeon. Se acercó tímidamente en un par de ocasiones, pero no encontraba el instante adecuado. Y como con bromas todo se convertía en realidad, le preguntó que si le daría un beso de buenas noches antes de irse a dormir. Había sido un intento absurdo, de esos que, si salía mal, podía tomarse como una burla. En cambio, el otro se lo tomó en serio y se quedó muy cerca de él. Jaehyun estaba convencido de que se estaba metiendo con él, pero su sonrisa no decía lo mismo. Y cuando la separación era mínima, se lanzaron voraces a los labios ajenos sin descanso alguno. Agradecieron que no hubiera nadie alrededor que les interrumpiese, pero no querían arriesgarse a que los pillaran. Se decía que los baños de la estación a esas horas estaban prácticamente desalojados. Con urgencia se dirigieron a estos y, una vez que comprobaron que, en efecto, no quedaba nadie, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo con necesidad y sin bajar el ritmo a la hora de recorrer cada zona de su cuerpo. Juyeon era más calmado y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Jaehyun con una parsimonia que era contradictoria con la pasión de sus besos. El otro, por su parte, buscaba la piel por debajo de su uniforme mientras continuaban jugando con sus labios. Luego recorrieron sus cuellos con estos y otras zonas que se podían encontrar quitando los tejidos que cubrían sus cuerpos y descendiendo. Los jadeos y gemidos roncos llenaban los servicios de la estación y, dándose cuenta de lo escandalosos que estaban siendo y con miedo a ser pillados con las manos en la masa, se encerraron en uno de los cubículos y pidieron silencio. La estrechez de ese sitio y la restricción de habla hicieron que la temperatura ascendiera y con ello, su excitación. Entonces, ambos cedieron al deseo del otro y terminaron allí el juego que iniciaron rato atrás. 

Cuando acabaron, Jaehyun le pidió su móvil y guardó su contacto en él. Se besaron una vez más y se despidieron. En el tren pensó en todo lo que habían hecho y, aunque le preocupase que cuando volvieran al trabajo el ambiente fuera más incómodo, no se arrepentía de nada. Es más, si hubiese otra oportunidad, sabía que volvería a hacerlo. Ya no cabía reñirse a sí mismo por eso; lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no podía negar que le había gustado mucho, ni tampoco la atracción que sentían, ni la tensión en que vivían desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. No era su culpa, Juyeon era encantador en todas sus formas y eso le hacía daño a su pobre corazón y también a su cabeza, que no paraba de dar vueltas, cayendo en una dicotomía. Todo era más fácil cuando nadie llamaba su atención, pero era inevitable; no podía elegir cómo ni cuándo le gustaba alguien, y menos si el otro hacía todo lo posible para que le gustase, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Como cuando recibió un mensaje esa misma noche preguntándole que si tenía la mañana libre y que si quería desayunar con él –y lo que surgiera-. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Tal vez tuviera que pedirle al otro pasar más tiempo con él para acostumbrarse a su presencia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> He escrito este fic en dos noches porque jujae vestidos de policía es buen contenido. También quería decir que estoy escribiendo un fic largo sangcob (sanjacobo para los amigos) y hasta que no lo acabe no lo subiré. Si todo va según lo planeado, lo tendré subido para abril/mayo. No sé si lo he dicho pero estoy enamorada de The Boyz, son unos niños geniales y todo lo que sacan son tremendos bopazos.
> 
> Como suelo decir en estos casos, se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
